


I'm so lucky to have found you

by Blue_skyandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: Markus and Connor have been together for years, tonight something special happens.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	I'm so lucky to have found you

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in this is   
> Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie Clark

_ What a strange being you are, God knows where I would be _

Connor had never felt more alive, as he moved slowly to the music. He felt a gentle squeeze of his right hand, the one currently held in Markus’s. He lifted his gaze, eyes meeting Markus’s hetero-chromatic ones. 

“What are you thinking about my love?” Markus’s voice was husky, still weak after his speech he had presented days earlier. 

_ If you hadn't found me, sitting all alone in the dark _

“Just thinking of how lucky I am.” Connor made no move to hide the honesty from Markus, letting his pride be heard.

He felt Markus pull him closer, chests touching as they swayed in the dark. It was 2am, New Year’s Day 2041. Connor rested his head against his lover's chest, basking in the warmth he provided.

_ A dumb screenshot of youth _

“You’re lucky? I’m definitely the lucky one here.” Markus heard Connor’s laugh, felt it reverberate against his chest, felt it spread like fire throughout his veins, body overflowing with love towards the other man.

_ Watch how a cold broken teen _

“It’s not a competition Markus,” Connor reminded him, “Although if it was I would win.” This time they both laughed, the loudest noise in their quiet Detroit apartment. The only other sounds were the cars running along the streets below, never stopping. He could also hear faint music from the apartment above, drifting peacefully down to them.

_ Will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof _

Their hands were together on one side, Markus’s hand on Connor’s hip and Connor’s hand on Markus’s shoulder. They swayed slowly, moving in a small circle in their living room.

They stayed like that for a while, listening to each other’s breaths as they moved. Finally Markus pulled back a little, causing Connor to look up at him.

_ What the hell would I be, without you _

“You know I love you right?” Markus bought his hand upwards, cupping Connor’s cheek. Connor leaned into it, yearning for his lover's touch.

“I do, and I love you too.” Connor leaned forwards as he responded, stopping just before their lips met.

_ Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth _

Connor felt sparks as their lips met, something he would never get used to. They had been together for years, since they were in high school, and yet every time they touched he felt electrified.

_ 'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin _

“You saved me when I was in a really dark time,” Connor put rested their foreheads together, eyes meeting as Markus spoke, 

“You reminded me what being free was, that I was alive.” He could see the passion in the man’s different coloured eyes.

_ I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me _

“We were both young and stupid, battling our own demons. We saved each other.” Connor lightly kissed Markus once more, lips meeting for a brief, wonderful moment.

_ So how do we win? _

They parted, both taking deep breaths. Markus put his hand through Connor’s hair, smiling at the shudder and faint sound that came from him. 

Before Connor could say anything else Markus moved down onto one knee. 

_ Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates, won't be alone again _

“Connor Anderson, I love you with my whole being, I would do anything for you, You reminded me of what it means to be alive.” He pulled a tiny box from his pajama pockets, and Connor wondered how he hadn’t realised it was there.

_ I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me _

Markus took a deep steady breathe, voice confident as he spoke,

“Will you marry me?” Connor felt like he was going to pass out. He felt overwhelmed, his love and appreciation making him feel dizzy. 

Markus stood up, already knowing what was happening in Connor’s head. He pulled the smaller man into his embrace, arms wrapping supportively around him. 

  
“Hey-hey shhh, it’s alright. Don’t worry, focus on breathing, sorry I should have mentioned it early.” Connor felt Markus’s hand running through his hair, choosing to focus on the other man’s heartbeat. He tried to match his breathing to Markus’s.

_ So how do we win? _

After a few minutes of silence, they had slowly started swaying again. Connor took a step backwards, and moved to hold Markus’s hand, still enclosed around the ring box. They made eye contact before he spoke,

“I will happily marry you.” Connor felt arms wrap around him once more, lifting him off the ground. 

Markus spun around a few times before he moved, still holding Connor, walking over to their bedroom. He gently set the man down onto their bed, before starting to remove his shirt, bending down to kiss the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some fluff and I thought this was cute  
> Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
